Tank Trials
' Opening Time': Daily 10:00-10:30 and 21:00-21:30 (Server Time) Tank Trials are no longer available as of the current patch. Level Requirements: Level 35 and above Basic Information *Players can make teams of 4 players maximum to enter tanks or start individually. *After matching, players can move around the battlefield to fight and collect different skills *Players only have 1 attempt (players can still enter Tank Trials after completing their attempts and gain faction points though they will cease to receive Tank EXP, Tank technology points, and Runestone packs) *Players can always exit the battleground, even before the timer runs out. After exiting, players can enter directly to another battle or make another group to enter, but the obtained faction points and remaining skills will be lost. *Leaving will not cause a player to lose the attempt, if a player leaves the tank trials in between 10:00 to 10:30, and does not join again before the event is over, he/she can enter in the next Tank Trials between 21:30 to 21:55 and will still receive the rewards Objectives *Deal damage to enemy tanks to gain points (ratio not calculated). Destroy enemy tank to gain 800 points. The Tank Battle ends when the difference between the teams reaches 10000, all players of a team leave the battlefield, or the 30 minute fight timer is up. **'Note: if all players on enemy teams leave, any remaining players will not receive rewards if they did not obtain any points.' *Lots of tank boosts and skills arrive after every 2 minutes 30 seconds. *Players whose tank has been destroyed will not be revived immediately; the destroyed Tanks will all be revived at intervals (max. of 30 seconds dead time). *Players will receive points by attacking a Boss. The Boss will not disappear until defeated. The Boss does AoE damage visible as a red circle, any tanks inside the circle or within a 1.3 cm (measured) radius of its border will be affected. Rewards *For defeating Boss: **About 8 chests appear: "Thunderbomb". Only one contains the actual Thunderbomb (200% Attack, AoE lightning skill, same as boss, cooldown 1 sec, infinite shots) **A pop-up will appear when a player gains Thunderbomb, "name has obtained Thunderbomb" **When the tank of the player possessing the Thunderbomb is destroyed another chest appears, any other player may collect the chest to obtain this skill, the player who already had the thunderbomb may aquire it again if his cooldown ends. **The thunderbomb will disappear after changing hands thrice (recollection also counts). *For winning party: **1 Victory Chest, 200 Tank EXP and Tank Technology (according to days played) **Pre 1.6.2 patch: 3 Battle Rune Pack, 200 Tank EXP and Tank Technology (according to days played) *For losing party: **1 Failure Chest, 200 Tank EXP and Tank Technology (according to days played) **Pre 1.6.2 patch: 1 Battle Rune Pack, 200 Tank EXP and Tank Technology (according to days played) *Individual Rewards (depend from rank): **1st Place: Diamond Runestone Pack (17-20 runestones) **2nd Place: Gold Runestone Pack **3rd Place: Silver Runestone Pack **4th Place: Bronze Runestone Pack **5th Place: Iron Runestone Pack **6th-8th Place: 1 Small Runestone Tanks (For detailed information see Tanks) *Turbo Turret (unlocked automatically at player lvl 35) *Mauler (unlocked at level 6 tank) *Nightwolf (unlocked at level 10 tank or 365 tank technology + 1000 Balens) *Predator (unlocked at level 13 tank or 915 tank technology + 1000 Balens) Tank Technology (For detailed information see Tank Technology) *For clearing the tanks above lvl.2 manually, a certain amount of Tank Technology points is required. Category:Removed Content Category:Daily Event